


The Owl House: Now or Never

by Lazurus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Amity Blight Has a Crush, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Confessions, Emotional, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Lumity, Luz realises her feelings, Near Future, One Shot, Promises, Referenced Belos, Referenced Eda - Freeform, Referenced Edric, Referenced Emira, Referenced Gus - Freeform, Referenced Willow - Freeform, Romance, War, Wishful Thinking, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurus/pseuds/Lazurus
Summary: On the day of the final battle between the Owl House rebellion and the Emperor's Coven, Amity decides that the time has come for her to confront her feelings for a certain human girl that changed her life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Owl House: Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of what could happen during the finale/final battle of the Owl House.

It all happened so fast. The events that followed Luz, King, Eda and Lilith's escape from Emperor Belos, the apparent destruction of the portal. All of it.

Not only did they learn that Belos had rebuilt the portal, and attached it to a machine to amplify it, but they learned the true meaning behind Belos' 'Day of Unity' plan.

While it did confirm Belos' claim about not invading the human realm, at the same time it also didn't. To the horror of Luz and her friends, they learned that Belos' was planning on unifying the Boiling Isles with the human realm. It was all part of his plan to put _everything_ under his control, even though the act of unifying the realms could destroy them both.

They also learned that the whole reason Belos created the coven system was because he knew that if their potential was sealed away, no one would be strong enough to stand against him. Eda was the only one that potentially could, but thanks to her curse she is no longer one of the strongest witches on the Boiling Isles.

The responsibility of stopping the Emperor had now fallen on her apprentice, Luz Noceda the human.

As she learned more glyphs, and taught others how to use them like she taught Eda, Luz and the rest of the 'Bad Girl Coven' found out that all of Belos' claims about speaking with the Titan were a lie. He was only following his own agenda. No one was even sure if he was a witch anymore.

The rebellion against Belos slowly started to grow, with more and more witches turning against the system, demanding that Belos explain himself. Some still remained loyal to Belos however and more joined his coven, which he used to try and forcefully quell the uprising.

Luz, Eda, King, Lilith, Willow, Gus, Amity, Emira, Edric and many others all stood against the Emperor and fought back. Amity even finally stood up to her abusive and controlling parents, thanks to her hidden feelings of love towards Luz, determined to make her family name something to be proud of.

Despite multiple witches and other creatures getting captured and transported away by the Emperor's Coven, Luz and her friends managed to drive them back. Of course they knew what this meant deep down, they didn't even need Belos to proclaim it to the entire island, as of that moment, the Owl House Rebellion and the Emperor's Coven were at _war_.

Over the span of the next couple of days, the war ravaged the Boiling Isles. The rebel's ranks were thinned and overextended dealing with the Emperor, and many were getting captured and imprisoned, or worse; petrified. Everyone knew how difficult and tough the times were, and that the rest would just have to pick up the slack, but it didn't make it any easier.

During that time, a battle for the Hexside School of Magic and Demonics took place. Principal Bump and many of the other students had taken shelter inside to keep themselves safe from the Emperor, but eventually they were found out. The rebel's fought to save them and bring them back with them and while they succeeded, much of the school was destroyed.

Before anyone knew it, the final days of the war had arrived. Even though it had only been two and a half months, to everyone else it felt like two _years_. The younger members of the rebellion, all Hexside students, struggled to remain they the way they were as the war gradually hardened them and forced them to grow up more. Luz and her friends were no exceptions.

The Day of Unity had finally come. They managed to delay it once again upon learning of it's true intentions, but Belos' promised that it was inevitable.

Seeing it as their last chance to stop the Emperor once and for all, the rebellion created a plan to separate the Emperor's coven soldiers and elite guard from Belos, that way he will have no protection. As for Belos himself, Luz was tasked with stopping him and reclaiming the portal herself.

Many were against this plan as it all hinged on a fourteen-year-old human defeating the most powerful witch alive, but since Luz was their most powerful player and much stronger then she was the first time she fought him, there wasn't any other choice. Although Luz's friends promised that they would come and join her as soon as they completed their own tasks.

Amity had volunteered to take Luz to assigned position; the top of the Knee, where she would wait until the fighting began before using Owlbert to fly to the Emperor's castle and attack. After Luz embraced and said her goodbyes to Eda, Willow, Gus and King, which was emotional for all of them, the two girls left together.

Taking Owlbert, the two stealthy flew over to the knee before touching down near the area where the two encountered the Slitherbeast, luckily said creature was nowhere in sight. They soon started their long trek up towards the top of the knee, which wasn't quite as difficult as one would believe.

As she continued to make her way through the snowy trail that led up to the knee with Luz, fear and anxiety began to grip Amity, her arms wrapped around her middle as she glances downwards. During the time of the war Amity was able to be around Luz without being a blubbering mess, though the feelings she had for her still remained.

Part of her knew that, if they succeeded, if they got the portal back, Luz might finally be able to go home. She discussed this with Willow one night and expressed that, while she was happy that Luz could finally see her Mom again, part of her selfishly wanted her to stay.

Willow told her that, whether Luz decided to stay somehow or not, because the final battle was approaching, time was running out either way. She had tell Luz how she felt before it all started, otherwise she'll have to live with that regret for the rest of her life.

Amity knew she was right, but still, with each step they took through the snow, her fear gripped her tighter and tighter. Soon she wasn't just afraid of telling Luz her feelings, but also of what might happen if the plan doesn't work.

"Amity? Amity?"

Luz's voice stopped Amity's train of thought, just as she stopped in her tracks. She quickly raise her head towards the human girl, who had also stopped and turned towards her.

"Huh?" Amity responded, surprised.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Luz asked, concerned.

"Uh, it-it's nothing…" Amity lied. "What-what were you saying before?"

"I was saying that I think I can make the rest of the trip alone."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think I know the rest of the way from here. You should head back and get ready for the attack with the others. I'll be ready to go when it starts."

"But Luz…"

"Hey, don't worry, it's nothing personal, it's just dangerous out here. You know, with the Slitherbeast and all, plus the Emperor's guys could be lurking around for all we know. We shouldn't risk losing any more people then we already have."

"What about _you_?" Amity pointed out. "If I leave, you'll have to face those dangerous _alone_. The rebellion can't afford to lose you."

Amity glanced away, her cheeks starting to become red and tears threatening to form in her eyes. " _I_ can't afford to…" she started to say.

"I told you, don't worry, I can handle myself. You know that." Luz reminded her assuringly, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but…" Amity began to say before all the intense emotions she was feeling caused her to become silent and glance away again.

"But… what?" Luz asked while raising a brow.

Amity took a deep breath and exhaled before looking Luz seriously in the eyes. "Luz. I don't think you should go through with this."

"What?" Luz said in surprise.

"I don't think you should fight the Emperor. It's too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt… or worse; _killed_." Amity expressed.

"Amity, I know the risks, trust me I do, but no one else can do it." Luz reminded her.

" _I_ can!" Amity stated.

"What!?" Luz reacted in shock. "No! Amity…!"

" _I'll_ do it! _I'll_ take your place and fight the Emperor." Amity declared.

"But what am _I_ supposed to…?" Luz began to ask in a distressed tone.

"Hide! Somewhere! Anywhere the Emperor's Coven won't find you! Somewhere you'll be safe." Amity urged her almost emotionally.

"Amity, _no_. I'm not letting you do this." Luz stated, firmly.

"You're not letting me do _anything_. This is _my_ choice, ok? _My_ choice. _Mine_."

"Look, I know you're powerful, we all do! But I…"

"Seem to be forgetting the last time you fought the Emperor, and he wasn't even _fighting_ at the time. He was just _toying_ with you!"

"I know! But I'm much stronger this time! Besides, I won't let you risk your life fighting _my_ battle."

"And you think _I'm_ comfortable letting _you_ do the same for _us_!?" Amity countered. "I already let you fight Grom on my behalf because I was too scared. I'm not letting you do something that's even _more_ dangerous then Grom!"

"So you were one of the ones who were against this whole plan from the start?" Luz questioned her, sounding hurt. The fact that Amity was now refusing to meet her gaze was enough of an answer. "But why didn't you say anything back then?"

"Because I was _scared_ , ok!? Scared you'd hate me for not believing in you, and I _do_ I just… don't want to see you get hurt." Amity confessed, sadly.

"I'll be _fine_." The human stressed.

"You don't know that!" Amity pointed out.

"Ok, you're right, I don't. But _you_ don't know that I'll get as hurt as you think I will." Luz stated.

"I can't risk that!" The witch with green dyed hair practically shouted. "Once again, you're getting in over your head and doing something completely reckless and stupid! Not to mention, you're completely disregarding how it makes everybody else _feel_!"

"Ok, this whole thing makes everything else I've ever done seem well thought out and practical, but this is _different_!" Luz reasoned.

" _How_?" Amity questioned.

"Because I don't see any other way of doing this!" Luz explained, passionately.

"Except letting someone _else_ do it." The former bully reminded her, folding her arms with narrowed eyes.

"I said 'no'! I won't just hide while everyone else is fighting so hard…!" The human started to express as she stomped on the snow.

"Why not? This is _our_ world, not _yours_! Why should _you_ risk your life doing something the rest of us should have done a long time ago!?" Amity exclaimed loudly.

"Like I already told Belos; this is _my_ world too and I'm going to protect it!" Luz declared, firmly.

"But who's going to protect _you_?" Amity asked, now struggling even more to keep herself from tearing up.

"Amity, listen! It has to be _me_!" Luz stated as she started to stomp past Amity before the young witch grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"No! I won't let you!" Amity cried.

Luz turned around to face her, now getting more frustrated and emotional. "Ugh! Why _not_? Why can't you just let me go!?"

"Because…!"

"Because _what_!?"

"Because I don't wanna lose you!"

"Lose me…? Amity… why are you…?"

Amity suddenly grabbed Luz's arms tightly and looked her in the eyes, tears freely falling now. "Because I love you, you idiot!" she yelled. The second Luz heard those words fly out of Amity's mouth, she widened her eyes in stunned silence.

The realization of what she just said and what just happened soon hit Amity, making all the frustration that was written on her face disappear and be replaced with shock

"…What?" Luz responded, softly. "You… _love_ me?"

Amity sighed deeply for a long moment. There was no use hiding it now, the truth was out. "Yes… Luz... I... I love you," she confirmed gently, all the walls she put up around herself now breaking down all at once as she started to cry.

Luz's head was spinning, not knowing what to do with said information and being overwhelmed by what she was feeling. "I… I… I never knew…" she admitted.

The green haired witch in front of her let out a weak chuckle, still crying streams of tears. "I'm not surprised… I've… never been the best at expressing how I feel… although looking back I… probably did look a little lovestruck. Course you _can_ be a bit of a bonehead when it comes to stuff like this."

Instead of feeling insulted, Luz let out a chuckle of her own, knowing that she was right. "Yeah… I guess… when I have a lot on my mind I can be… oblivious to some things," she admitted.

Amity giggled a little while wiping her tears. "Yeah, I know… and also… the person I wanted to ask out to Grom so long ago… was _you_."

Luz widened her eyes and gasped again. " _Me_?" she said before it dawned on her. "So… the form Grom took when it ripped your note in half was…"

" _You_. Yeah. I was afraid… afraid of getting rejected… by _you_." Amity confirmed. "I was afraid that… if you knew that… that I had feelings for you… you'd turn me down because… because you didn't feel the same way. Because you only saw me as a friend and nothing more… so I kept the truth from you. Kept my feelings to myself, never knowing how to tell you or… even if I _should_."

Luz's eyes became moist before she lowered her head. "Amity… I'm… I'm so sorry. That must have been so hard for you…"

"It was but… I had a lot of practice, just ask Willow." Amity said, voice filled with regret.

"But Amity… I gotta ask." Luz said.

"What?" Amity hesitantly asked, fearing what the question was.

"Why _me_?" The human inquired, sounding both curious and a little ashamed. "I mean… I'm just an ordinary human. A weirdo no matter what world I'm in. Who would ever have feelings for _me_?"

" _I_ would." Amity answered, earnestly.

"But… _why_?" Luz asked again, still unable to completely comprehend the idea of someone like Amity being in love with someone like her.

"Because…" Amity started to say, though before she could say the next word, her eyes tear up again before she lowers her head and starts to sob. Luz frowned while her brows are pulled together, now believing that she somehow made Amity upset. After a few seconds, she finally finishes her sentence. "Because you _saved_ me."

Both of Luz's brows go up. "What?" she said, softly.

"Before you came, I was forced to be a person I wasn't. Not just because my parents expected me not to show any weakness… but because of the enormous pressure they put on me." Amity explained. "Like them, I looked down on those who were considered weaker, always studying and trying to be the best, wanting to join the Emperor's Coven. They even forced me to push away the only _real_ friend I had for girls that I _knew_ were bad people. I should have told Willow exactly _why_ we couldn't be friends… but I was too scared and weak to."

"But… she forgave you, and now you two have started over and are the best of friends again." Luz reminded her.

"Thanks to _you_!" Amity expressed. "If it weren't for you, I would have become just as bad as Boscha, living someone else's life, one devoid of joy and _real_ friendship… I was so mean to you when we first met, yet you wanted to be friends with me anyway… no matter how many times I tried to push you away."

"Admittedly… part of it was to do what Azura did…" Luz admitted regretfully.

"But once you stopped trying to force it, it became _real_." Amity smiled. "More real then my so-called 'friendship's' with Boscha and Skara ever were. That's why I love you Luz, because thanks to your kindness… you saved me from becoming like them. Thanks to you, I was finally _happy_ , I finally _liked_ myself again. That's why… that's why I'm so afraid of losing you… because if something happens to you… or if we win and you do go home… I'll be alone again."

Amity released Luz's arms and let her own go limp as she starts to sob, her tears making tiny holes in the snow. The human in front of her was also close to crying before she gently took hold of Amity's hands and held them up.

"You _won't be_. You'll have Willow again, as well as Gus, King, Eda and even Lilith," she pointed out.

"But _you_ won't be there." Amity countered. "I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore Luz… I don't want to go back to being the horrible person I was before I met you."

"You _won't_." Luz stated, confidently. "You're parents can't hurt you anymore, and neither can Boscha and her gang."

"But for me… this is the first time I've _ever_ felt this way about someone." Amity expressed. "That's why I was so awkward around you after Grom. I had no idea what to do with these feelings, they were just so overwhelming… but now that I have under control, and I finally realize that I really am in love with you, if you leave or if something happens to you… I don't know _what_ will happen to me…"

"Amity…" Luz began to say before Amity turned away slightly, wrapping her arms around herself again.

"But… if you don't feel the same way then maybe you _are_ making the right decision about going to fight the Emperor and… finally going home." Amity said, despondent.

Luz quickly reached over and grabbed Amity's shoulder. "That's not true at all!" The human expressed emotionally. "I never said that I didn't feel the same way, because… I think I _do_."

It took a moment before what Luz said finally registered in her mind. "What?" she reacted, stunned. Never in a million years did she think something like this would happen and she was at a lost as to what to do now.

"I mean it! I mean you're smart, you're pretty, you're kind, despite what you may think, and you remember that I once said that I liked boys _and_ girls." Luz told her.

Amity nodded slowly as she turned around. "I remember."

"Well I think… I think that I had feelings for you too I… I was just distracted and too _stupid_ to realize it…" Luz admitted, mentally slapping herself not realizing such a fact sooner.

A small chuckle came out of Amity. "Funny… who knew all it took for us to tell each other how we actually feel was the end of the world?"

Luz chuckled as well. "Yeah… funny how things work out."

The two stared down at the snow for a little bit, both of them blushing and looking like they wanted to say something. But every time one of them opened their mouth nothing came out and they closed them soon after. Eventually, Luz finally managed to speak again.

"Hey, I think I have an idea that might, you know, make you feel less worried."

"What?"

"Remember that 'Everlasting Oath' you made me do during the convention?"

"Uh-huh. Sorry again for that by the way."

"It's ok, and… maybe we can do it again."

"What?" Amity said, both confused and surprised.

"If we do the Everlasting Oath again, with me promising to come back alive. That way, if I promise then… you won't be as worried because… you'll know you'll see me again." Luz reasoned, hopeful yet also sounding a bit scared.

Amity was stunned that she was willing to do that for her and part of her wanted to make such an oath with her right then and now, but another part of her knew better. She smiled softly as she shook her head. "There's no need for a magical oath, Luz."

"There isn't?" The human inquired, surprised.

"No." Amity replied before gently, and briefly, cupping Luz's face. "You're word is more then enough. So promise me now, promise me that you'll come back to me."

Luz smiled a bright smile with tears in her eyes. "I promise," she said, earnestly. "I'll beat Belos, save _both_ my homes and come back to you."

"You'd better." Amity nodded. "And just remember, despite how miserable my life as been, I wouldn't change it. Because of I _did_ well… I might not have met _you_."

"Heh, Eda said the same thing once." Luz recollected with a nostalgic grin. "And you know what? I feel the same."

"Good." The green and brown haired witch said before kissing Luz on the cheek.

The Latina girl blushed and rubbed her kissed cheek with a big smile before she reached over and cupped Amity's own cheeks with both hands, much to her surprise. Luz quickly pulled a stunned and blushing Amity in for a kiss that was quickly returned as Amity held Luz's hands.

As the two girls continued what many would call a 'true love's kiss', they started to feel like everything was spinning around them. Like they were the only two people in the world and had briefly even forgotten all that was happening and what they had to do.

When they finally ended the kiss, everything quickly came rushing back, only now it didn't bother them as much as it did previously. Smiling, the two gently pressed their foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes.

Luz couldn't help but giggle a little. "Wow…"

"Try not to ruin it, dummy." Amity said, still smiling.

"Sorry."

"Now go. You got this."

Luz nodded with a smile and a look of determination before turning and running ahead. She looked back and gave Amity a two finger salute as she ran.

"See you soon! Love you!" she called out before leaving.

A single tear rolled down Amity Blight's face as she watched the girl she loved leave. "I love you too."

Neither she not Luz knew what the future would hold from this point on, whether the plan worked or not as well as when she would see Luz again after return home. Both mentally decided that they would cross those particular bridges when they got to them.

They were also deeply satisfied that they got to tell each other how they really felt, now they can do what they needed to do without any sort of regrets.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: there is a petition out there about potentially getting Amity's voice actress Mae Whitman to sing the song 'Little Miss Perfect'. If you'd also like for this to happen, please use this link; chng.it/CQrghnq5n7, and sign. If you don't want to but you know someone that will please inform them as well as share it with others.


End file.
